The Missing Truth
by Katty0423
Summary: A young girl named Akali has forgotten her past completely due to tragic event happened in her early childhood. Now, the voice— who is her mother, has surfaced on her mind. Whatever her mother has to imply in her dreams, and even nightmares is a mystery to her. To solve the puzzle, she then seeks her way to retrieve her old memories back.
1. Never Forget That

**Chapter 1 - Never Forget That**

Right, she looked familiar, but something inside her did not tell her that fox was familiar. Akali had felt the mix of confusion, curiosity, and somehow... happiness? That was strange, Akali thought.

She let aside the thoughts and made her way to her own quarters. As she walked through the vast hall, she saw a silhouette of a woman, and something behind it. Those tails... is it Ahri..."Who's there?" asked Akali, not hesitating to march towards the figure.

_You know who I am, you never forget that..._

She stopped.

"Huh?"

_You know who I am, you never forget that._

_You know your past, you never forget that..._

Thousands of images ran through her mind, clutching her silky hair and dropped to her knees, it burned in her mind...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed in pain.

* * *

_"Ma...ma..."Akali saw a mysterious woman stood in front of her, arms crossed, the woman's back facing her._

_Upon hearing the voice, the stressed woman jumped in surprise. She turned around and approached the little girl, 2 pairs of brownish orb staring at each other. "Did I just hear you called me, my dearest little Akali?" asked the woman, smiling in joy, problems forgotten. "That is your first word, never forget that!"_

_Never forget that..._

The last words echoed through her mind. Soon, her vision faded in to a different scene.

* * *

_"No, you are not taking her with you! I have already decided I can take care of her myself!"the familiar woman screamed at the man who was standing on the door. "And you cannot abandon your duty, right?"_

_"Yes, I have my duty as the balance's guardian. But no, I'm not abandoning my duty as a father of our chi-"_

_The woman pushed the man outside and slammed the door shut, leaning on it. "I don't want to hear that words from you, I already gave you the chance, but neglected it..." she closed her eyes, breathing in, and sighed. "...you bastard." she felt herself breaking down to cry, "Fine." she heard him said and he walked away._

_"Mama, why are you crying?" she heard little Akali approaching her. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled weakly. "It is... nothing really." she stood up and carried her._

_"You know, I love you soooo-" she kissed little Akali on the cheek."-much! No matter what happens, never forget that!"_

Although the last words echoed through her mind, this made Akali smile. But suddenly she frowned, I never remember these memories of me...

* * *

She came back to the present time, she realised she was kneeling and her hands on her longhair, ponytail untied. She recalled what had happened, then remembered the silhouette of a woman with something behind it, she looked up to see if it was still there, but to no avail.

"That's strange..." she blinked at where the silhouette was once from. "If that thing made me see my puzzled memories, then does it know something..."

"Hey, Akali!" she jumped in surprise and turned around and saw Irelia waving at her. "Why are you kneeling, are you praying to Ao Shin?" she chuckled at her own joke.

Akali stood up, and dusted off her clothes. "None of your business, but if it is then I don't care."Irelia put up an amused expression, causing Akali to taken aback. "My, my, your beauty blooms when that's down! Did I mention to you that you can attract men?"

Akali sighed and turned on her heels. "Look, I am tired of your jokes and I am tired physically, let me take a rest please."

"Well, how about escorting you then? I am kinda bored, nothing to do right now." Irelia offered. The younger woman nodded and resumed her route to her quarters. There was a long silence between them but as they walked through the hall, Akali was whispering something that is barely audible. "So, what's with that kneeling... and I rarely see you untie your ponytail, is something bothering you?" Irelia asked.

"Never... forget... neve-"

"Hello?"

Akali jumped in surprise. "Ow- what were you saying again?"

Irelia sighed, "I said, you're beautiful." Smack. "AW—what was that for?"

Akali laughed, this Irelia… so idiotic… "For stressing me so much!" at that, the hall was quiet again, their footsteps only can be heard.

* * *

_That night…_

_Akali saw everything, the darkness of the forest, her vision was trembling… like she was running, but she felt she was not…_

"_Akali, don't you dare to not hold me!" the familiar voice shouted at her, her mother was carrying her while she runs away from the pursuers._

"_Mama, who are they?" she asked. But her mother did not replied, as she ran through the darkness of the forest._

_The chase did not last, as the pursuers— the assassin shadows, finally caught the running woman, making her trip on a fallen wood. Akali lost her grip from the woman, she was thrown away, "Akali!" she looked up. "Akali! Run aw— GAAAH!" she heard the flesh being penetrated._

_Her eyes widened…_

* * *

"MAMA!"

She quickly sat up from her bed as she shouted the word. Her breathing was heavy, cold sweat drenching her sleeping pajamas, like the nightmare was real.

She heard the door opened. "Akali," Irelia."Are you fine?" she felt relieved that she's in her world now. "Yes, I'm fine," Akali waved. "I was having a nightmare, that's all."

"Nightmare… might Nocturne homed your mind?" replied Irelia sarcastically. She didn't know about that creature… "Who's Nocturne?" she asked. At her question, Irelia chuckled. "Hehe, you might consider joining the League."

"Never," she shook her head. "From what you are saying, I doubt that will be great for me."

"Of course, you'll never know unless you try," Irelia groaned. "By the way, I'm gonna head back to my quarters, you've annoyed my sleep…"

"Good night then." Akali smiled at her as she closed the door, leaving Akali alone. She lied down again on her bed, why wouldn't it leave me… am I cursed with this puzzled memories of me forever? She thought. Soon, she let it aside to sleep, she faced on her left much to her surprise… "Woah—who are- wait, Ahri?" she recognized the fox woman, lying on her bed facing her.

Ahri smiled at her, "Surprised to see a ghost or a nightmare?" Akali was confused. "Wait, what are you saying? Did you do this to me, the nightmare and… the sudden flash of my mind when I was in the hall?"

"Nope," the fox woman replied. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was just here long time ago, sleeping with you." She sat up. "And you know what, you're mumbling something when you are asleep… come, tell me something about those."

Akali sat up as well, "Okay fine… I can't sleep anymore then…" she tried to think where to start. "Umm… okay, so first this trouble started when I was walking through the hall, then I saw someone, it has tails much like to you… so I asked if you are that someone in the hall earlier. Next, the flash of my mind, it pained my head… those were memories of mine from what I understand, I saw my mother for several times, she's saying "Never forget that" which is similar to the whispering voice when I saw that someone in the hall… wait, they have the same voice… so does it mean that was my mother?"

Blink. "I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't know that," Akali muttered. "Well, that's impossible. I never saw her, and I believe she's dead when I saw this nightmare occurred just now." She felt sadness as she said that. "She was stabbed by those shadows, from what I can see in that vision. It's too dark…"

"I see, that's how you are troubled." Ahri lied down again on the bed. "Well, that made me so sleepy. A story-telling makes me so sleepy…" she mumbled as she drifted off to rest.

"Good night..." Seeing the fox woman already asleep, she had nothing to do right now. She lied down beside Ahri and covered the latter and her with the bed sheet and let herself into the vast darkness.

Once, the voice surfaced again on her mind…

…

…

…

_Never forget that…_

**Chapter 1 Fin.**

**A/N: Yes, Akali is mostly OOC here, just to make it fit for her character in this fanfic.**

**Should I continue to chapter 2?**


	2. The Memories

**Chapter 2 – The Memories**

The young looking woman spent all her time within the day for the problems she had encountered, she looked stressed but she stilled her young beauty. What a great night, she thought.

She gone back to her room and opened the wardrobe widely, looking for her nightgown. The woman heard a joyful squeal behind her. She remembered she had a cheerful daughter, but was so naive that time, the child only knew about being with her stuffed toys, which she had sewn for the young child's third and fourth birthday.

"Little Akali," the woman had to smile on her to conceal her drained energy. "Are you hungry or in need of anything?"

Akali heard her mother's call. She rolled her pair of brown eyes to the identical pair, and shook her head and continued on hugging her stuffed toys while singing a song that no one ever knows but her.

Expecting to receive a decline, she sighed and soon found what she was looking for.

"It's time for a rest anyway..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

The next morning.

"Mama, wake up!" little Akali nudged her mother's shoulder.

Finally, the woman stirred from her sleep, opening an eye and saw Akali pouting. She smiled at the sunshine of her life. "Good morning," she ruffled the girl's hair. "You are hungry, I see."

"Mama, I want—"

* * *

"Hey wake up. It's already noon!" she felt a nudge on her shoulder. Jolting up, she met the fox face-to-face. "How's the dream then?"

Akali groaned in annoyance. "It's nothing to concern about you."

The fox crossed her arms over her chest as she make a frown, the younger female raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure, it's really about nothing?"

Her face hardened at this, "No, not really," Akali sighed. "I'm having a dream of my memories again. It isn't a kind of nightmare anymore obviously, but I have no clue what it was all about... you woke me up."

Ahri giggled, "Well, sorry about that."

The younger frowned. "I didn't know what happened, thank you." Why must be these memories come back to me if I have totally forgotten of them? Is it because of this fox with me? She must have started this, she doubted on her mind. I guess, she doesn't have a clue of this anyway, I just knew her a day ago. And...

"Mixture of emotions you've got after we met for the first time, hmm?" She froze at the fox's continuation of her thoughts. "Hey, I can read someone's thoughts too, never forget that." That word again, but it may have been a mock.

"Don't you dare to use those words again," She threatened Ahri, she was already aware she might have mental breakdown.

The fox raised her hands in surrender."Okay, so how about we get up and get a breakfast..." cough. "... I mean, I don't like to eat anything right now, but will you do eat anything?" she asked politely to the younger. She was confused at the sudden question, but shrugged it off anyway as she heard her stomach groaned in hunger.

Akali was sitting on a chair in the small dinning room, waiting for her meal. Impatience on her features as she tapped her fingers on the table with a frown pasted on her face. She can't wait to devour what the fox was cooking for her, and the scent was so good to her nose. Wait, why did she accept the fox's offer to cook for her anyway? Well, never mind, she thought. I want to eat right now. "I never knew you are that great of a cook," muttered Akali sarcastically, audible only to her ears. "How about cheering me up on time?"

"Even when I'm a world away from you, I can still hear you specifically," the fox approached the dinning room with a plate of the younger's breakfast meal. Akali immediately devoured the egg, which is her favourite, with a hint of satisfaction to her face. The other female sat in front of the younger, leaning on her hand and watched her intently. "I attached a spell of mine onto you."

Akali dropped her moment with her meal, and looked up to the source of the voice. "What do you mean by a spell of yours," gulp. "Does it harm me, trying to kill me?"

The fox laughed at her question. "Silly, little Akali," a hint of mock. "Of course, it will not harm you. I'm watching you by ears, by eyes, and by heart."

"Heart?"

"Yes, heart. Am I not a human?"

"No you're just a mere fox trying to be a human."

Facepalm. "I am, for the fact," both females shared chuckles at the younger's bitterness. "That did hurt me, little Akali."

Those words of hers made Akali frown at her. "Never call me that," she paused. "I know you know everything about my dreams and nightmares. I know I was oblivious back then."

Ahri nodded at the fact she indeed knew something inside Akali's unreal world. "Yes, I was lying about those dreams," she bit her lip at a sudden tip popped on her mind, hesitation was what she felt. "but I can only see them, not deploy them to your mind."

The younger froze at the statement. "That means..."

"It is your will, to seek the past. **The missing truth **of who you really are." Continued Ahri.

Akali frowned at this. So it isn't my mother, she's out of the way. No, she is not, she realised, "Wait, so how about this voice haunting me, is it still because of my will?"

There was a long silence between the two females.

"Seriously," started the fox. "I don't know either. I am not in that concern anymore. Solve it by yourself."

"Yes, seriously, you sound like master Shen." Huffed the younger.

Suddenly, the fox woman stood up, slapping her hands to the table, anger surface on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want..." Akali was taken aback at the sudden uproar. She realised, the anger she held for the said master was spilt. She composed herself, and sat. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to hear anything about that bastard."

The younger narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean the master is a bastard," she remembered the master has ears everywhere. "Hey, don't ever mention that, he has source everywhere. He might have picked you up here right now."

"So are you one of them?"

Blink. "No, I'm not. I am one of his current students, besides I wouldn't follow orders of him outside of our course."

The fox crossed her arms over her chest, cursing. "As if I would go follow him." The younger raised an eyebrow at this. "So what's with master Shen, why are you angry with him?"

"You are not granted to hear it," she glanced at the window, finding the scenery outside interesting. "But since you're kind enough to let me live here for awhile, I'll tell you something." she cleared her throat.

* * *

I was a lone wanderer that time...

I walked through the depth of a forest. I was searching for a village that time, then I came across to a village where balance was important. I was met by the so called balance guardians, restricting me from entering the village. While I was confronted by them, an old man came.

"At ease," the old man ordered, which I presumed he was the head of the village. The guardians lowered their weapons. When he glanced at me, his eyes were in a surprise. He suddenly knelt down and so the guardians. "The Legendary Goddess, you have come to my village. I am so honoured!"

I arched a brow at his politeness. "Please, I don't need such politeness." they stood up. "You can call me... Ah—"

* * *

"Whoah, really? You're a legend?"

"Shut it, I'm on the middle of..." sigh. "I'm not in the mood anymore..."

Although Akali digested all the information she had heard from the older female, she had regretted her interruption. "That... I can't believe that. Are they really true?"

She received a nod from the fox. "Yes, that is true. If you don't believe me—" her sphere's aura intensified, which made Akali shiver. "I should have not wasted my time telling nonsense."

Ahri stood up and walked back to Akali's bedroom, her sphere trailing behind her in a slow pace. "Don't forget to finish your breakfast." She waved to the sitting girl.

She had no chance to ask why she was called 'The Legendary Goddess' as the fox was so scary to approach. Akali sighed and shook her head and resumed her breakfast.

_Seek the truth. Seek who you are. Let your dreams seek you and me._

She widened her eyes. The flashes returned to her vision.

* * *

The forest's dark ground was filtered with spilling blood. She saw what had happened, her mother's assassination right in front of her. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, her mouth was covered. She was pulled back to utter darkness. She tried to fight against her captor, but to no avail.

"Keep quiet," whispered the deep voice behind her fragile little body. "You can trust me."

She turned around and recognised the pair of red orbs, but she was not able to name the familiar captor. "Who are you... why did they kill my mother... wha-what...?" sobbed the young girl.

"Shush," at that, she felt her eyes' weight forcing her to close her eyes. She fell forward to the mysterious captor, in a great way he caught her with his massive hands.

* * *

"I have delivered what you wanted."

A loud cackle of the ethereal boomed the room. "Oh, are you sure she is what I wanted?"

"Yes." a visible smirk was plastered to the ethereal's face as he heard his subordinate's answer.

The ethereal stood up from his throne, circling the dark willed man. "Tell me, how will I benefit of this. I know, the goddess is irrelevant here."

"No the goddess is not," exclaimed the man. "She exceeds your greatest power as what I can see in her, so does her mother."

"Is that so to convince me?" the ethereal narrowed his eyes in doubt. "And how is the goddess relevant?" a pause. "Oh, I've been watching her. I thought you have your disciples dispatched her. Yet, she's not dead as I can still feel her presence..."

"W-what?"

The booming laughter can be heard in the room. "You do believe that too quick, don't you?" mused the ethereal. "You know, you have failed me. I should have punish you... but what you see right now, is different." he sat down on his throne. "Now, bring me the little girl you've got."

His subordinate bowed. "Right away."

The ethereal admitted the black haired girl is the goddess' seed. Now, he wanted to deny that seed for his own benefit.

His laughter boomed the room again.

_You never forget that._

* * *

Her vision faded back into reality. The young girl had no idea what was the memories have been implying to her. Why do I have to see this goddess thing? She thought.

_Lust._

"What?"

"A lust for power." she jumped in surprise as she heard the fox statement.

She looked up at Ahri. "What do you mean?" asked Akali.

The older female licked her lips. "I am not certain, but he wanted your power... why you have forgotten everything your past."

The young girl narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Forgotten? That's why she wanted me to remember it? Is she inside me then?"

"She might be."

There was a long silence.

"… I've been observing what's inside you. You are full of memories, you're just that so naïve to be able to retrieve it." she gestured to the young girl's chest. "You need this."

Akali was so confused at all. She could not understand anything what the fox had been trying to say. She's really like her mother. "Why are you saying that, and why are you not helping me if you know everything about me?"

The fox gave a frown at the younger's words. "I will not help you. It is your will, not mine to solve the puzzle."

Okay, seriously she's like master Shen either. She thought to herself. Now I want these troubles to end right now... "Let's break this long morning conversation." she tied up her hair in ponytail, and stood up carrying her unfinished plate. "I have to go to master Shen's house, I'd rather stay there to calm myself, I want to relax. These memories are getting on my nerves already."

Ahri chuckled at the younger's request. "I see. I'll take that plate of yours. And prepare yourself."

She took the younger's plate and went to the kitchen, parting their ways for today's morning.

**"Not now, little Akali."**

**Chapter 2 Fin.**

**Hello, I know this is really AUish but this is fanfiction! :D I'm glad someone reviewed this and encouraged me to continue the story. Sorry for the constant changes of writing style because I'm always lost lol. And it took long because I was preparing for the end of our class! Okay, this won't be really long. Thank you for reading this and please leave a review, I need them!I accept criticisms (even racism too lol jk) to help me improve of my writing. Cya' on the next chapter!**


	3. Revelations

**2 chapters for you! :) and rating changed to M due to a rape scene, sorry. You can skip the rape scene.**

**Chapter 3 - Revelations**

_"Release me, Zed!" she struggled on the bounded ties on her wrists, the bed creaking at her movement._

_"Release you for what," the dark man glanced at the woman with a hint of lust in his eyes. "I've been watching you so lovely."_

_He slowly approached her, fixing his blades._

_"You wouldn't..." she was nervous about this, she felt as if worse than what she thought would happen. The lustful smirk on Zed's face was visible, her fear never away from her. "please—"_

_A yank from her hair interrupted her please to the man. "Oh, we are going to have some fun!" he cackled. "So why don't you behave too well, or I'll make you suffer more?"_

_"You imbe—" she was cut off by a forceful kiss from her captor. Her eyes were wide in horror, tears threatening to stream down. She could feel his tongue wanted to engage with hers. She declined it. He then travelled down to her neck, she moaned. The man was not stopping. Soon he groped her breast with his left hand. The moan she gave pleasured Zed, he was enjoying this while she did not. He made her his play thing. This was against her will at all._

_"Stop it p-please!" she cried as she struggled to escape from her captor's grasp._

_The dark man laughed at her fragile state, "Are you not going to use your power against me," he breathed on her scent. "I thought you are the most powerful among us? You look like you don't."_

_"No... I will not violate... my own rule..." she shrieked at his tight grasp to her wrist. "Stop..."_

_He continued down to her chest, "Why should I, if you and I are both pleased?" whispered the man to her skin._

_"What do you see in Shen, why him Aheria?" he exhaled to her skin as he reached for the woman's thigh._

_"N-no..." she moaned at the sudden action."You see it... wrong..." moan. "you two..." another moan. "are both dearest to me..." and a yank from her hair._

_"Are you following my father's way, aren't you?" growled Zed. He pulled down her braid, disheveling her long silky hair. He breathed on her hair, admiring its unique scent and its smoothness to his hand. "You don't have to be like him, he is not a good influence." he ripped her dress off with his blades in a flash, much to her shock. Humiliation was what Aheria felt._

_"Zed! This is..." she moaned as he invaded her womanhood, rubbing it downwards and upwards. "stop... it... please..."_

_"Why should I stop," he growled in annoyance. "It cannot be undone."_

_Aheria closed her eyes, she didn't want to see anything he would to her._

_The beginning of you._

* * *

"Hello Akali~" her vision returned to its usual world. Akali was disgusted at her daydream. She looked to her side, and saw Irelia waving at her. "What's on you this time, you look like you're not yourself?"

"I don't... well don't bother to ask." hissed Akali. They were going to the current Kinkou Order master's house, as the latter insisted to her companion.

She was curious about the daydream she had, it seemed it was not her memory. But Aheria... and Zed... who are they, and how is master Shen involved to this? She wondered. Beginning of me, is this saying that something how I started... wait, made? Is Aheria my mother then? She figured out.

The young girl didn't notice how she went on the walk until she bumped on someone. She thought the person was familiar as she looked up on him.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised. "I was not looking."

The pair of red eyes, battle-scarred face, and tough and dark personality. This described how Zed looked like in her daydream. "Do I know you?" he asked to her surprised look.

The female shook her head. "No, mister. You don't."

"I see," he turned back to his path. "Next time, watch where you are going."

She stared at the fading man's figure as he walked away from them. Irelia squeezed her way to Akali's eyes. "Hey," she poked the younger's cheek, which made her to glance at her. "Did you see a ghost?"

"He looks familiar," she closed her eyes. "I have this daydream earlier... A man named Zed 'harassed' Aheria, who is my suspected mother. That man I bumped into is similar to the man I saw in my daydream."

"So how is Aheria your mother?"

"I just figured it out what she told me, 'The beginning of you.'"

Irelia chuckled, "You're getting smart, huh."

She opened her eyes and shook her head, "No, I'm pretty not sure about that. Maybe I was only creating this on my own."

* * *

"Is master Shen here?" inquired Akali.

The housekeeper responded, "I'm afraid he is not," he opened the gate and gestured for them to enter. "But he might return shortly. You can wait for him inside."

They both gave a nod to the old man, "Thank you," the housekeeper acknowledged their thank with a nod.

As they made their way inside the house, there was a long silence. "It's rare for master Shen to leave this house," wondered Akali.

"Well, it's rare you say," Irelia pointed. "He may have someone to meet outside."

The other girl shook her head. "No. He usually invites them to come here despite of its urgent."

Irelia raised her hands in surrender, "I don't know sorry."

They both shared a chuckle at the little argumentation.

* * *

"Ahri, right?" the fox woman nodded at the confirmation. "Your name pretty suits you."

"Why, thank you," she smiled. "Every man tells me that. Anything to say more than that?"

Shen chuckled at the fox's statement, "No, that would be enough."

The couple walked through the lightened forest. The ambience filtered their current state, the silence.

The master wondered in his walk, "Ahri... do I know you before?" she looked up at him. "It seems you are familiar, but I can't tell how."

He was attracted to the woman's beauty when he locked eyes with hers. His heart pumped in a rapid rate, he could not control his body. He sensed a spell that controlled him. The fox put a hand on his chest. "Yes," she replied with a seductive smile painted on her face. "I have matters with you, if you have not forgotten."

As he gazed at the pair of bright fox eyes, it faded into a pair of human brown eyes. Her fox features faded into nothing, replacing them with human. Shen saw who was staring back at him now.

His eyes widened... he realised...

.

.

.

"Aheria?"

* * *

_"Zed... is he my father?"_

…

_"Mother?"_

_Yes?_

_"Is Zed... my father?"_

_This is not the time..._

* * *

She snapped her eyes wide, her breathing was laboured. Akali looked around, to her relief she was still inside master Shen's house. She sighed. I have no escape from these even when I'm here...

The young girl noticed that no one was around neither Irelia, she might have left for more important matters. She held her head and closed her eyes, focusing on the house's silence. The cold air lingered her pale skin. She shivered at the coldness.

Her lone moment was interrupted by the housekeeper. "Err... Akali," the young girl glanced to her side. "I have a word from master Shen that he will not return for today. He had important matters with a certain client."

She raised a brow, "Who might that be?"

The housekeeper shook his head, "The master did not mention anything about the client," he was about to leave when he remembered something. "Umm... he also told me that if you were to happen to visit his house, I mean this, you may stay here if you like to."

Akali nodded and smiled at him, "I see. Thank you for informing me."

As the housekeeper left her, the house was in full silence again. She could hear her heart beat. She lied down to the bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to know about her father, she wanted to know about her mother, she wanted to know about her past, she wanted to know everything, but she could not. She sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep as the long silence filtered her ears.

* * *

Shen stirred up. He opened his eyes. He was no longer at the forest. He was somewhere the village's outskirts. He was about to rose up, but he was not able to as he felt pain all over his body.

As he struggled to get rid of his current state, the master saw the woman he once cared for, Aheria.

"What did you do to me?" Shen demanded as he felt a fang of pain in his chest.

Aheria sat down beside him, manipulating his pinned body in similar sitting she did. "Happy reunion," she said with a smile on her face. "Worry not, I will not harm you. I have to only make sure you are going to listen."

"Then I will," hissed the balance master. "Let me by my will."

The woman obeyed his request. He felt his body was back to its stable state. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "What do you want me to hear from you?"

She chuckled, "Nothing to be too much surprised."

He grunted in anxiety, his usual neutral self lost, "What is it?"

"You do know Akali, don't you?"

He opened his eyes, resting his vision to the beautiful woman, "Yes, I've never forgotten of my student."

"I see."

Aheria was about to tell something but cut off by Shen, "Why do you have to be different?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I'm scared..." she looked down, clutching her smooth dress. A hint of nervousness was on her voice. "I don't know what to do."

It was Shen's turn to smile, "Aheria," he patted her head. "Is there something I don't know, other than you are a goddess?"

"Yes," she rose up. She made a gesture that Shen did not know, until he felt his air was sucked. His smile turned to grimace, he laboured his breath. Aheria cupped his cheeks, forcing his mouth to open. She then opened her mouth, particles showered between their mouths. "I am not the Aheria you have known." his eyes widened as he felt his energy was consumed. "She is dead."

The Kinkou Order master collapsed.

Before his consciousness was lost, he heard the woman whispered to his ears, "You will not tell anyone regarding this. You and I have to protect her..."

He sensed she was no longer beside him.

_You are the only one I can trust with my daughter..._

_Akali is my daughter._

Then he was completely lost to the darkness.

* * *

_"Are you... satisfied?" came Aheria's weak voice._

_She winced at his touch to her waist, "I'm not done yet." growled Zed._

_Her body could not take it anymore. His lust for her overwhelmed the woman. She was tired of his game, but she would not use her powers for such, despite the risk she took from this man. She vowed to herself and to her power not to disturb the world's current state, not even an inch._

_Please… Shen, she whispered on her mind. Save Zed from his corruption…_

_Soon, the corrupted Zed readied himself on top of the young woman again. He forced himself to her lips, and trapped her small hands with his massive hands._

_Aheria closed her eyes again. She accepted her fate._

* * *

Aheria opened her eyes again. She was no longer beside the man who marked her as his eternal mate. Her back ached. The woman stretched and gestured her sphere to hover above her. She sat up and glanced up at her reflection from the floating sphere.

"Am I really this beautiful," wondered Aheria aloud. "Even those men around me will not respect my reputation?"

She never realized the idea until the dream she had. She never thought that she looked so beautiful and attracted lustful eyes with her body. And the dream struck her mind that she too was having dreams like Akali's.

She must have been tired.

Remembering her task, Aheria stood up, as her misery was forgotten, and rolled her eyes at the forest's dimmed path. It's already evening, she thought. I have to return to Akali.

She walked through the forest, trailing behind was her sphere. Her fox features slowly returned.

She broke her own vow, but she would not waste her time for nothing. She wanted to fix it all, the past she abandoned, Akali, with her own power and will.

As a mother of a lost child...

* * *

Shen once again stirred despite the silence, his head throbbing from the sudden lack of air. He patted his aching head and glanced around his surroundings and found the dimmed forest.

While he dusted off his clothes, his head ached again. Flashes appeared on his mind.

_Shen…_

He didn't know how the voice echoed inside his head.

_You have to prevent Akali from obtaining her father's legacy, the art of shadows…_

He recognised the voice, it was Aheria.

_It will corrupt her will…_

How?

_Zed…_

Zed?

_He is her father… he is not himself._

I know he is. He grunted at the voice.

_Then take her away from the harm, she is not to take corruptions!_

His head throbbed again at the sudden exclamation of Aheria's voice.

Shen nodded at the evening air, "I promise you, I will never let her do imbalances as her mentor," He vowed to the voice. "I will not break your request, as your dear friend."

Determined, the Kinkou master stood up and made his way back to his house.

_Thank you._

**Chapter 3 fin.**

**Aeria + Ahri = Aheria; it sounds pretty good to me.**

**Disclaimer: If I am the owner of League of Legends, I will make Shen/Ahri as a "****canonised**** couple." lol :D**


End file.
